


秦

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 对秦耀的想象





	秦

秦耀应当是十三四岁的少年人的模样，骨架子还没长开，却总是面色严肃，端着一副威严的姿态。

周与秦的更替是两百余年不甚明显的变迁，连王耀自己都说不清。绵延了四百余年的战火烧得王耀长期脸色苍白，而长年累月的杀伐征战与周旋于诸国之间的尔虞我诈又使他变得狠厉决绝。

百家的著书他都略通一些，那些争吵使他脑仁几乎炸裂，却又使他品味到了“活着”的滋味。

他是矛盾的。

王滇与他的初次见面是在一片茂密的森林，他蹲在树上朝那些外来人射箭、扔石子，那些入侵者被土著们打得敢怒不敢言——没有当地人指引，地形又复杂，他们的物资补给运不过来——打不了。

王滇——那时他还不是这个名字——得意地看着这些穿得奇奇怪怪的人，朝他们大吼大叫，又吼唱起山歌，一个少年抬起头，眯着狭长的眼睛盯着他，看得他无端心悸。

过了不知多久，一个夜里，王滇被五花大绑扔进了汉人的营地，他跪倒在地，眼神如冰，喉咙发出深沉的咆哮，紧绷的身体昭示着他随时可以反攻。

一群人簇拥着那天那个少年走来，少年的发冠散了，发梢和衣袍还在滴水，他挑起一边嘴角，仿佛文明与野性交融，有种不可名状的美丽。

王滇嗅到了他身上河水的味道，汉军补给奇迹般地降临于这片秘境。

于是，百越之君，俯首系颈，委命下吏＊。

王滇后来才知道，他真的看到了奇迹。

王耀抬手一指，灵渠既成，湘漓合流。

天堑通。

————————

＊:出自《过秦论》


End file.
